Breaking Reality
by IAmKlainer
Summary: "Shooting. McKinley. Blaine..." These are the only thoughts running though Kurt's head as he heads back to Lima to search for his boyfriend. "He has to be okay. He can't be hurt. He can't be...gone." Unfortunately, reality is much worst than Kurt's greatest fear. At least what he thinks his reality is... *A Klaine Story*
1. Chapter 1

_Bang!_

Everyone in the choir room jumped with surprise. The McKinley High School students shot a look of fright at Will Schuster, their beloved Glee club teacher.

"Now, class. That was an awfully strange sound, but a single shot is not very likely to be a g-"

_Bang!_

The students scrambled out of their seats, desperate to hide from the gunshot.

"Nobody leave the classroom!" Mr. Schuster instructed. "It's not safe out there. Stay low to the ground and find a hiding spot. Try not to make a sound."

The students hid to their best ability, whispering at a low, yet panicked level. No one seemed to keep totally quiet. All except one student.

Blaine Anderson.

Blaine, like all others, was scared. He worried for his life, and the lives of everyone else in the room. Being a senior, he worried that his dreams of moving to New York and going to NYADA would never come true. He might never get married, have kids, or see his loved ones ever again.

Blaine's eyes flared wide and his heart started beating a million miles a minute.

_Kurt._

He might never get to see his one true love again. He might never get to see his smile or his beautiful eyes. He might never get to hear his high, sweet voice or his giddy, light laughter. He might never get to taste his soft, delicate lips, or laugh at his horrendous jokes.

He had to make sure that Kurt knew how much he loved him, at the least. Quietly pulling out his phone, Blaine wrote his heart out to Kurt. Paragragh after paragraph he formed the most emotional text he had ever written. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, making it harder to stay quiet.

After texting his last words, Blaine hit send, hoping that Kurt would call for help, if there wasn't any already. Surely someone _had _to of called the police by now.

_Bang!_

Everyone jumped at the sound that proved the gunman was still not taken care of. By this time, even Mr. Schuster had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Time rolled on, and more gunshots were fired. Everyone was quietly whispering to others or even themselves, about the most personal of things. Secrets, confessions, or just anything they had to get out. This way, if anyone didn't make it, they would have more to remember them by.

"Hey guys," Unique spoke a little louder than a whisper. "Can you all come over here? I have something I want to say."

Slowly but surely, the glee club made their way toward their classmate, making their seat in a small, hunched circle.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen here, but if we don't make it out of here, I just want you all to know that this has been the best year of my life. Transferring to McKinley was the best decision I've ever made. Sure, this school is just like any other old school, with bullies and cool kids and all, but glee is different. Here, I can really express myself and be who I am. I feel that even if we have our moments, we will always be a family. I love you guys." Unique choked between sobs.

Unique's speech really moved the other students. One at a time, each glee club member made a heartfelt speech about how their life had changed since glee.

"Before I came here, I was scared to be myself. I had a stutter, I was goth, and I was shy. Glee has made me a completely different person." Tina said.

"I was always just that kid in a wheelchair. Now, I'm that kid in a wheelchair that can sing," Artie laughed.

"Before glee, I was a horrible, stuck up snob who didn't care about anyone but herself. I've changed since then, and glee really taught me what it meant to be a good person," Kitty shared.

A long pause filled the room. Everyone looked at the next person, Blaine, who had his head buried into his phone.

"Blaine, would you like to say something?" Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine's head shot up and he immediately covered his phone. He didn't want anyone to see what he was writing. The words were meant for only one person to see.

"Um.. sure," he cleared his throat. Singing has always been part of my life. Even before I joined The Warblers, I knew that music would play a big role in my life." Blaine knew that he would never make it through his speech without crying. He already felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Dalton is great and everything, but McKinley has made itself a second home to me. To be honest, I was really nervous about this year, but you guys have made it a great one. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much for making this easier for me. Being without my K-Kurt is-"

Blaine couldn't say anymore. He broke down at the mention of his love. He couldn't help but think that he would never see him again. He had one of those feelings; the ones in your stomach that make you nervous and just don't go away, and those feelings usually mean something.

Everyone gathered around Blaine and gave him a hug. They all knew how much Kurt meant to him, after all, they had just recently got engaged. Something about the two, however, seemed different. They seemed to be truly, madly, and deeply in love with each other, which was hard to find these days.

"I'm so sorry this is happening Blaine. I know how much you love Kurt and-"

"No you don't Mr. Schue! You have no idea how much I love Kurt! You have no clue what it feels like to love someone so much that you would do anything for them. Be anyone for them. Even die for them..." Blaine interrupted, yelling at nearly the top of his lungs.

"Blaine! This doesn't matter right now. We are in hiding, you need to lower your voice or the gunman could-"

Mr. Schue was interrupted once again, not by Blaine, but by the slamming of a door behind them. The glee club turned around and gasped at what they saw.

"So... who's first?" the gunman asked, a smug grin forming on his face.

The world seemed to slow down. Nobody could believe it: their worst nightmare was unraveling right before their eyes. The only thing that caused anyone to cone back to reality was the sound of a loading gun.

"If you all don't pick someone, I will." The gunman pointed the gun up and waved it in a semi-circle, making the glee club yet again speechless.

"Fine. Have it your way." The gunman fired the gun. The shot could not be heard over the cries of students rushing to the wounded body.

"Mr. Schue!"

"Oh my god!"

"Is he alright?!"

"This can't be happening!"

But it was happening, all too fast. By the time the students had made their way to their fallen teacher, they were too late. Mr. Schuster's eyes were blank, his skin was cold, and he hadn't a pulse. The shot had went right through his heart.

The students weren't just just terrified at what had just happened, they were outraged. Their favorite teacher was dead, and he was never coming back.

"I told you all to speak up. It's too bad that you all didn't get to save your teacher. Sorry," The gunman gave a synthetic pout. "Now do you all want to tell me who is next?"

Blaine closed his eyes and blocked out his surroundings. He couldn't bare to see what was happening. He knew that at least two more of his friends had to have been shot by now, and possibly killed, and it was all his fault. If he had just kept his cool and hadn't exploded at Mr. Schue, everyone could be safe.

Blaine zoned back into his surroundings and glanced around the room. He saw at least three dead bodies, including Mr. Schue's. The floor was covered in blood, and the only sounds filling this hell of a room were the screams of his peers.

He knew it was time. Blaine knew it was time to say his last words, to think his last thoughts, and to breath his last breath. Blaine knew he was right, but he couldn't find himself enough courage to even move.

"What's wrong buddy?" a voice asked from behind Blaine. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with the gunman, the same gunman that had just murdered the people he loved.

His breathing started to get heavy as the gunman loaded his gun once more. He knew this was it, he was going to die. In just a matter of seconds, his short-lived life would be over.

"Any last words, kid?" The gunman joked with the cheesy line.

Blaine spoke these treasured words automatically.

_"I love you Kurt."_


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~**

|The remainder of this story will  
|be told in Kurt's POV.

"I swear, Rachel, every time you cook, we end up with burnt food and ordering takeout," I joked at Rachel's horrendous cooking skills. She had yet again burned what was going to be our delicious dinner.

"Well maybe you should have cooked then, Kurt!" she complained.

"You know that I couldn't of! That article that I've been working on for my boss at Vogue is due tomorrow!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that while you were skyping Blaine for five hours last night!"

"Well..." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Speaking of your fiancé, your phone has been going haywire in here Lady Hummel," Santana complained, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Blaine said that he would skype me after glee club today." I jogged into the other room, grabbing my phone.

"You wonder why he gets no work done," Rachel whispered from the other room.

"Heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

I sighed and plopped onto the couch, opening the message from Blaine.

_Kurt,_

I need to tell you something, but please don't freak out. I'm trapped in the choir room at McKinley. We've heard some gunshots and now we're on lock down. I don't know if there's help on the way, or if the shooter is out of the school. All I know is that I'm scared. About dying, about losing someone, but most importantly about not seeing you again.

If this doesn't end well, or if I...don't make it... I want you to know that I love you so much Kurt. You have made my life worth living, even if I'm about to stop doing so. I want my last thoughts to be of all the memories I have of you. You light up the best in me, and I know I'm being dramatic, but you are my one true love.

Please, send help. I love you Kurt. Always have, always will.

-Blaine xx

What? He couldn't be serious. There is no way that there could be a shooting at McKinley, at least not a real one this time. The last time something like this happened, it turned out to be a false alarm. This _had _to be too, right? My Blaine can't be in danger. There's no way...

I reread the text over and over again until my head began to hurt. Why would Blaine kid around about something so serious? He knows how I feel about loosing people, especially after my mom and Finn died. Suddenly, what should of occurred to me after the first time I read the message came to my mind.

_My Blaine is in danger._

I slammed my phone down on the coffee table and rushed to find my shoes. I didn't care how long it would take me to get there, I was going to Lima as fast as I could.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Rachel sat down next to me on the couch, where I was putting on my boots. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I ignored Rachel as I grabbed the keys to my car. I was almost out the door when she spoke again.

"Kurt! What is going on?!"

I turned up to face her, probably looking like a bright, red tomato. For once, I couldn't care less about how I looked. There was only one person on my mind.

"It's Blaine," I choked as I ran out of the building.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was surprised that I didn't get pulled over on the way to Lima. I took mostly country roads, that way there would be less traffic and I could speed all the way there. The last time I had checked my speedometer, I was going nearly a hundred miles per hour.

At last, I pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot, which was almost full. Luckily, I found a spot around the north side. I parked and ran to the front of the building.

The whole school was a madhouse, even on the outside. There was a huge crowd of worried people, yellow tape lining all entrances of the school, and more firetrucks and police cars then I could count. Many police officers were around the main doors of the school, yelling at worried moms and dads to step away from the school.

_I need to get in that school._

I shoved past dozens of crying parents and made my way to the entrance. As I reached for the handle, I was pulled back by the collar of my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, kid? There's an armed gunman in that school, no one can go in," a tall, husky police officer yelled.

"No, I have to get in that school! My fiancé is in there and-"

"No buts, kid. Nobody get in that school until everyone is safely out."

He pushed me away to the back of the crowd. There was no way I could get into the school from this door. I needed to find another way in.

As I rushed to find another way in, a bloody, terrifying sight caught my eye.

There were about fifteen ambulances parked on the east side of McKinley. The people from the trucks were wheeling cots out of school, cots with bloody, lifeless bodies on them.

_What if Blaine is on one of those cots?_

Part of me wanted to run to check every cot to see if one of them was him, but the other part of me knew that Blaine could still be in that school. I decided to keep looking for a way in.

Every door I passed had an officer in front of it. I walked around the entire school, all the way to the west side, when I found it.

There was a broken window, big enough for a person to fit through. The gunman must have made it to get into the building.

Looking to see if any officers were around, I sprinted to the window and climbed inside. Finally, I was in.

_Ow!_

I picked up my left foot, groaning in pain. There was a large shard of glass that went all the way through my boot. And to think, I had just boughten these...

_No. Who cares. You can buy new boots later. Find Blaine._

As painful as it was I grasped the shard in my hand and removed it from my foot. Trying not to put much weight on my left foot, I carried my way down the halls of McKinley, reaching the choir room.

_"Ah!"_

"No!"

"Help!"

I heard muffled cries from the choir room.

No. It couldn't be. I couldn't be too late. The gunman couldn't be in there, he just couldn't be.

The cries continued to come from inside the choir room, until I made out a muffled sound.

_"I love you Kurt." _

"Blaine!" I screamed, snapping the door open.

I only got a glimpse of the choir room. There was blood everywhere. I saw the outline of several bodies laying on the ground. That's all I got to see.

_Everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows! I really appreciate it. The main plot will start to take off here soon, as I'm trying to take things slow so this story doesn't get too confusing. It will have to be in some parts, though. It is a mystery, after all:)**

_"Are you sure you don't wanna go home sweetie? You've been here for three days!"_

_"No. I need to stay here, with him."_

That's weird. I can hear everything, but I can't see or move.

_"Okay, suit yourself. Mr. Hummel, you are staying too, I assume?"_

_"Of coarse I am."_

I heard a sigh and the clinking of heels walking out of the room. Wait, why was my dad here? Where am I?

_"You must love him a lot, you know? To stay in this room for so long."_

_"I do. I love him with all of my heart. He is my fiancé, after all."_

Blaine. Blaine's here. Blaine's alive.

I tried to move, to get up and hug him, but I couldn't feel any part of my body.

_"Do you think he'll wake up any time soon?"_

_"No way to tell. The shot was pretty brutal."_

Shot! Had I been shot?! I tried to remember what had happened, but I couldn't think straight.

_"Burt?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What if...what if he doesn't wake up?"_

_"Blaine! I'm here! I can hear you!"_ I tried to scream. However, my lips didn't move, and no sound was made.

_"I'm not sure, kid. But we can't afford to think like that."_

_"I just feel so guilty! None of this would've happened if it weren't for me."_

_"Blaine, you can't blame this on anyone. How were you supposed to know that a gunman was going to barge into your school and cause trouble? Don't throw this all on yourself."_

_"I know I don't have anything to do with the shooter, but I made this happen. If I wouldn't of texted Kurt practically begging for help, we wouldn't be here."_

Is that what Blaine thinks? That this is his fault? Clearly it isn't. I wish I could tell him to stop worrying about me so much.

_"Yeah, you're right. But you could be dead. Look, the doctors say that he will probably make it out of here, possibly with no damage done. With that said, you did the right thing, Blaine. I know that it would've killed Kurt if you died in that shooting. Kurt is my son, and I know he will be okay. I'm just happy that everyone is alive."_

Possibly no damage? These crazy doctors better not put me into any surgery that will alter any visible part of my body.

_"Burt, I just feel so guilty. This could have killed him."_

_"Well, it didn't. At least, we're 90% sure that it didn't. He will be okay, Blaine. I have a feeling that soon, this will just be another memory."_

I wish I knew for sure that wouldn't die. However, my head had just began to ache, very badly at that.

_"What if it causes any damage to his brain? I could never forgive myself."_

_"Did you shoot him?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you shoot Kurt?"_

_"No! Of coarse not!"_

_"Then you aren't to blame."_

_"I just wish this wasn't reality..."_

The voices started to fade away, until again, everything was black.

_Beep. Beep._

A steady beeping noise was magnified through my ears. Where it came from, I had no clue. Where I was, I was also unsure of.

The last thing I remembered was a voice. Blaine's voice.

The beeping seemed to speed up ever so slightly.

Blaine was screaming for help, that was it! Then I had opened the door and...

The beeping noise got louder, and faster. eventually, I was being shaken awake.

My eyes bolted open and I shot up, breathing in fast, heavy pants.

"Kurt! Kurt, calm down!" Blaine's voice said to me. I took his words into his consideration and looked around the room I was in, which happened to be a hospital room. I turned my head back to Blaine, who was still holding me down to the patient bed.

"Kurt, I can't believe it! You're okay!" He said as he nearly crushed me with a hug.

"I'm okay? Don't you mean you're okay! Blaine, you were in the choir room, and there was blood, and-"

"I know, Kurt. I was the one in the shooting. But _you_ are the one that saved me."

I saved him? How on earth did I save him? I can't remember anything past the blood and darkness of the choir room.

"I saved you? How?" As soon as I asked, Blaine's face fell.

"Oh Kurt, it was horrible! I was screaming at Mr. Shue and then the gunman found us and I just felt so guilty and then he was about to shoot me when you opened the door and-"

"Whoa, honey, slow down." I stopped him. "So the gunman was about to...you know...and then I opened the door and saved you how?"

"Yes, that's what happened. And then, once he heard the door open, he turned around and fired his gun. It hit you on the side of your head, just grazing the edge of your brain. If he would have fired it just a little closer to the right..." His voice cracked and he ducked his head into my shoulder.

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm alright. He didn't do any real damage." He only cried harder into my shoulder. He mumbled something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Honey, speak up. I can't understand you." He lifted his head up, which was red and covered in tears.

"We-we don't know if he-he didn't do any d-damage to you. But he d-did do damage." He barely whispered the words he stuttered before he broke down in tears yet again.

"Blaine, it's gonna be okay. We'll get through this." I comforted him, stroking my fingers through his hair, which now had some curls popping out from his gel.

"We might! But Mr. Shue won't! And Jake! Or Marley! Or Sam-"

"Blaine, what are you..." It took a minute to realize what Blaine had meant. It wasn't possible that...all of them could have...

_No._

"B-blaine? Are all of the people you just named...dead?" I asked with a shaking breath.

"I don't know! They were all shot! I had to watch them get hurt, hear them scream and yell in pain! I can't un-see it, Kurt! All that replays in my head is the image a a bullet going through your head! Or Mr. Shue's heart!"

"Oh my God, Blaine! Mr. Shue was shot in his heart!?" I couldn't believe it! Mr. Schuster, everyone's favorite teacher, the one who taught us all to fight for what we believed in, was shot in his heart? That could have been a fatal shot. In fact, it probably was.

"Kurt. Oh Kurt, he was the worst! The gunman shot him first, and before anyone could realize what had happened, he was...gone..."

Tears began rushing down my face. Blaine had watched Mr. Shue get killed!? Was he really dead?

"Mr. Shue is like a second father to me. I don't know where I would be without him, or without glee." I stared Blaine straight in the eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. "A-are you sure he w-was dead?" I asked him.

"Yes, that was the only death I'm positive of. After he was gone, I blocked everything out, or at least tried. I still heard more gunshots. Tina texted me a couple days ago about the others who were injured, since I was the only one who refused to see any of them."

"Why didn't you see them? Blaine, that could've been your last chance to see some of them!"

"I've been here, for all three days you have. I would never leave you, Kurt. I've been worries sick."

I pulled Blaine into an even tighter hug. I couldn't believe that he would stay cramped up in this tiny room just for me. He was so sweet, but out of his mind at the same time.

"What did Tina say about them?" I asked.

His eyes got wider and he began to stutter again. "C-can we please not t-talk about that now?"

"Sorry, Blaine. Of corse not."

"Kurt? You're awake!" I saw my dad walk into the room, with a couple of granola bars in his hands. Before I knew it, he too had me in his embrace.

"Oh son, I was so worried about you!" I looked up to meet my father's eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"I'm okay, dad. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened!? Are you kidding me? Kurt, you are in the hospital! You almost died!" My dad's face started turning red, and I felt his temperature rising against my skin.

"Dad, I know. But calm down before you get another heart attack and end up where I am."

He laughed. "You've always been the brave one out of the family, Kurt. Just like your mother."

"Excuse me Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson? I'm afraid you both need to leave. We need to run some tests on the patient." A nurse came in, interrupting our conversation.

My dad sighed, and hugged me one last time before leaving the room. Blaine came close to my face, giving me a short, lingering kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I replied, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm nurse Ann. I'll be your nurse for the remainder of your stay." The nurse greeted.

Ann was a tall, blonde woman who looked as if she were in her mid-twenties. I was a little frightened by this; she could very well be a new nurse and have little experience.

"Call me Kurt," I smiled up at her.

"Okay, Kurt. We'll just be running some tests on you. As you are probably aware, the shot to your head was a very serious shot, and you could still have some complications."

I gulped. "What do you mean by complications, exactly?"

"We aren't sure That's what these tests will show, hopefully. Now we're going to have to put you to sleep for a short while so we ca-"

"You're putting me to sleep!?" I started to breath heavily again. I've never liked being put to sleep, not after the time I was put under when I was six.

I had just learned to ride a bike. Like any normal kid, I thought I could go faster than I really could. I ended up crashing into a lemonade stand that just so happened to have glass cups.

I ended up cracking my head open. The doctor said that he needed to put me under to make sure there was no glass inside of my head.

It's not the 'going to sleep' part I'm really afraid. That all went fine. Apparently, they hadn't given me enough anesthesia to keep me through to whole surgery. I woke up to find them still poking through my head.

"Yes, but not for long. Just to get a quick look at your brain." she explained, dragging me back into reality.

Doctors rolled a small table into the room. My eyes met the anesthesia mask almost instantly. A male nurse picked it up, carrying it above my head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel. You'll wake up at it will be like nothing ever happened." The nurse lowered the mask on to my face, making me breath in the fumes, which made my nose tickle a bit.

"Call...call me...call me Kurt," I stammered, slowly losing consciousness and falling into, yet again, complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't know where I would be without him, or glee."_

My words kept replaying themselves in my head, almost becoming torturous.

_"Without him...or glee."_

_"...Or glee."_

_"Without glee."_

The words continued to taunt me, so much that I couldn't bare it. And then, there was this _sound_.

An horrendous, dreary sound that I cannot describe. As if a tiger was running its claws off a chalk board, only at super speed. Over and over again.

It was all in all strange. It felt like it would last a lifetime, sounding like it did. On the other hand, it was so dreadful as to come across as short, so short that it was almost never there. This factor made the noise even worse.

Then, it happened again. The same sound, at least it seemed to have been ten times louder. Only this time, it wasn't just a sound. It was a _word_. The noise was so high, that the word was nearly impossible to figure out, but not to me. Not when it was a word you hear on a daily basis.

_Glee. It was saying Glee._

I shot straight up, into a sitting position. Beads of sweat were pouring down my face, and the sheets were sticky and thrown all over my bed.

_Calm down, Kurt. It was only a dream._

I would have almost calmed myself, if I didn't realize I wasn't in my hospital bed.

I was in a large, white bed, surrounded by decorative furniture that only one Kurt Hummel could have chosen. I was wearing baby blue silk pajamas, and my hair was obviously a mess from sweating.

As my breathing slowed, I realized it was very quiet. Too quiet. New York was never this quiet, not even where I lived. There were always cars, bikes, or people rushing down the streets early in the morning. Then I realized.

_I'm not in New York. I'm in my old room._

I jumped out of the bed and walked into my old bathroom. I wanted to know how on earth I got here, but that could wait. I couldn't stand the feeling of sweat dripping down my pores. I needed to get ready first.

I took a quick shower, and then went through my moisturizing routine. I then walked toward my closet, hoping there would be some clothes here that didn't travel with me to New York. I didn't expect to see what I saw.

There, sorted neatly by color, brand, and cost, were all of my clothes. I was taken in awe; everything was here! And by everything, I mean everything. Even clothes that I swore I had thrown out...

I happily got dressed into a white undershirt, grey skinny jeans with a matching vest, and short, darker grey boots. As I began to comb through my hair, I realized that my highlights were already disappearing.

_Weird. I thought I just got these._

I shook my head and turned to grab my phone from my dresser. I unlocked it and checked my messages, seeing that my inbox was blank.

Hmm. I figured that Blaine would've texted me by now, seeing as I was just in the hospital but hours ago. I decided to text him. I scrolled down my contacts, shocked at what I saw.

Nearly all my contacts were gone. Apart from my dad, Uncle Charlie, and a few cousins, my contacts were totally bare. How did my phone delete almost all of my contacts!?

Frustrated, I ran out of my room and up the stairs, finding myself breathing in a repulsing, smoky smell.

Dad.

I ran to the kitchen, not surprised to see my dad leaning over the smoking stove, trying to wave away the smoke, while the smoke detector went crazy. Grabbing a towl, I ran towards him, trying to stop the smoke from rising any further.

"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to cook! Let me or Carol do it!" I put my free hand on his back as he looked up at me.

"Sorry, Kurt. You always wake up so late and it's hard to...wait a minute, who's Carol?" His face was blank and questioning. He looked dead serious.

"Um, Dad? Are you okay? Maybe all of that smoke went to your head; come sit down." I brought him to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair for him.

"Am I okay? The question should be if you're okay, Kurt. Who the hell is Carol?"

Why on earth was he pulling this on me? After all that's happened this week, the last thing I need is some stupid joke played on me, especially by my dad.

"C'mon, Dad. Stop kidding around. Carol is your wife, and you very well know that. Now what were you trying to make here? It looks like pancakes. I could probably make some more if you had any more flour..."

"My wife?! What the hell are you on about, Kurt? I'm not married." He turned me around and stared intensely, looking extremely worried.

"Dad, what do you mean? Of course you're married. Where is-"

I was interrupted by the sound of my dad's phone ringing. He sighed, and began to walk into the other room.

"Stop kidding around, Kurt. You better toast yourself a bagel or something, or else you're gonna be late for school." he shouted back at me, completely leaving the room to answer his call.

_Wait, did he just say I would be late for school?_

Something very strange was going on. All of my contacts were gone, all my clothes were here, Dad didn't know who Carol was, and now I'm apparently going to school. Not to mention that other than my dad talking on the phone, the house was completely silent. What was happening?

I took my gaze off of the tile floor for a moment, looking around the kitchen, when suddenly, something caught my eye. I shot out of my chair and walked over the calender, examining the date.

_December 2nd, 2011_

My mouth fell agape, as I was left in awe. 2011?! It was 2013, 2011 was two years ago. How on earth had I managed to travel back in time?

_Wait, this can't be right. I had just been in the hospital. I was shot in the head. This has to be an hallucination. The anestheia must be making me woosy. If I shut my eyes, none of this will be here when I open them._

I closed my eyelids and counted to three. As I opened my eyes, my sight revealed the same sight of my old kitchen. The calendar still read 2011.

_I'm not dreaming._

I had somehowactually ended up in the past. However, that doesn't explain why dad didn't remember his own wife, or why my contacts were missing.

All of this information hurt my head. I needed to talk to Blaine. Maybe he had an answer to all of this. I began to unlock my phone, when I remembered that Blaine's number was no longer saved. Looks like I'll just have to go to school to see him.

I reached across the kitchen counter, grabbing a fruit bar before heading to the door. As expected, my book bag was there waiting for me, packed and ready to go. I had always prepared for school the night before, this way I could sleep in a little longer.

I fished around the bag's pockets to find the keys to my car. I shoved them into the ignition and began driving to my old high school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, memories flashed though my head. I remembered the time I had pretended to like Rachel to hide the fact I was gay from my now best friend, Mercedes. She had been so upset, she busted out my car's windshield.

I drove up to an empty spot near the dumpster. This wasn't just any dumpster, this was the dumpster that I had been thrown into on multiple occasions, usually by Noah. That is, until Finn joined glee club. Once it was sort-of cool to be different, the number of people being thrown into dumpsters disintegrated.

I laughed at the memories. It seemed like the smallest things made the most memorable moments.

Parking my car, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, making sure to lock it. As I passed by the dumpster, I saw an old memory come back to life. Only this time, it wasn't a good memory, it was in fact a rather horrible one.

There was a long line of boys, particularly nerds, lined up to the dumpster. David Karorfsky and a couple of his friends were gathered around them, picking them up one by one and throwing them into the bin. I sighed, and shook the bad memory out of my head.

Only, the memory didn't leave. David and his barbarians he called friends were actually throwing those kids in the dumpster. I was shocked; most dumpster-diving incidents had stopped after we won at Nationals.

_Oh, right. It's 2011. We haven't won Nationals yet._

Realizing there was a chance I could end up also being thrown into the dumpster, I quickly fled the scene. It made me feel like such a coward, just leaving those poor kids like that, but I needed to know what the hell was going on before I did much else.

I burst through the doors of McKinley High, in search of my fiance. Of coarse, he wasn't my fiance just yet. It would be another two years before he popped the question. It should would be strange, not being engaged to him.

As I stammered through to crowed hallways, I found no trace of Blaine. Where could he possibly be? I had already checked the choir room, his locker, my locker, even our homeroom. What if something happened?

_Oof._

I stumbled back from the impact of bumping into someone. Adjusting my eyes, I looked up to see a face I'd never thought I'd see again.

_"Finn?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It took me quite a long time to write this chapter. I couldn't figure out some transitions, but once I really started writing, it all came out at once. I hope this makes sense, yet confuses you at the same time:)**

"_Finn?_" I asked with disbelief. I was face to face with my dead stepbrother, somewhere I'd never thought I would be again.

"Erm, hi..." he responded, sounding a bit jumpy.

"I just can't believe you're here. Finn I-" I couldn't help myself. I pulled Finn into a tight hug and buried my face in his chest.

It had only been a few months since Finn was gone, but it felt like so much longer. I had never appreciated how much I loved my tall, giant of a brother, or how much he meant to me, for that matter.

I've always had a thing about smelling people. After my mom died, I would just lay in her room, inhaling her scent and imagining that she was still there. I had even made a Christmas ornament with one of her old perfume bottles.

When Finn had died, I did similar things. Before giving it to Santana, I had often snuggled in Finn's old jacket, despite it being twice my size. If I really miss him, sometimes I'll sneak into Santana's room and steal the jacket for a day. I'm pretty sure she knows, but she never says anything, and for that I'm grateful.

Now, the old jacket was being worn by the living, breathing Finn Hudson. I could feel the velvety felt draped over his warm skin. I could inhale his scent again, which smelt like a mix of cologne, sweat, and strangely, grilled cheese sandwiches. Nevertheless, I embraced his smell, and all the memories that came with it.

"Hey fag! What the hell do you think you're doing!" a voice shouted from behind. I broke the hug and turned to a very angry-looking Noah Puckerman.

"Hey, Noah. I-"

"Shut it, faggot. Keep your little girl hands off my man Finn, or I'll beat your ass." Noah shoved me into a set of lockers, leaving me stunned. He began to walk away, with a jittered Finn trailing behind.

"Wait! Finn!" I tried to follow them, but I stopped as a sharp pain flourished across my back.

"Look, I'm sorry," Finn said, giving me an apologetic look before jogging off the catch up with his friend.

I was frozen in awe, as well as pain. Finn seemed so confused as to why I had hugged him, and on top of all that, Noah had just verbally and physically abused me! This was by far the strangest thing that has happened today.

My hand reached behind me, locating my fresh injury. As soon as my fingers came in contact with it, a new shot of pain came through my whole back, and I quickly retreated my hand. I looked down at my hand, noticing the slightest trace of blood.

Sighing, I made my way to the nurse's office. The way to the nurse's office was all too familiar. I had been sent there multiple times during my junior year, from situations quite like this one. Noah, however, had never been the cause.

"What can I do for you, Kurt?" Nancy, the school nurse, asked. She was one of the oldest employees at McKinley, being at least in her sixties. She was in a very good working condition for her age, despite being tripped down the stairs by Coach Sylvester. She had to have surgery for her broken hip, but she ended up alright.

"I had a little..accident." I turned around to show her my bloody shirt.

"Oh my, Kurt! How did you do this?" She rushed over to the sink get some paper towels. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. I hadn't thought of an excuse yet. Surely, I wasn't going to tattle on Noah, despite his strange behavior.

"Oh, I...took a fall down some stairs."

Well that was the worst lie ever. To my luck, two other students came into the office, one with a black eye. Nancy's attention was quickly turned to them, and then back to me.

"Okay, son. Let's get you bandaged. It only looks like a minor wound, I think you'll be okay." She handed me some gauze and a couple big band-aids, and moved on to help the other student.

I sighed, realizing that I probably won't get anymore help and would have to deal with this myself. My shirt was soiled; it was a good thing I always keep a change of clothes in my locker.

I walked down the hall to my locker, which was luckily not far away for the nurse's office. I spun through my combination, grabbed the change of clothes, and headed to the restroom.

I took a peek around the corner first, making sure no one was inside. In my favor once again, there was no one. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked up to a mirror, beginning to take off my shirt.

The gash wasn't as large as it was deep. It appeared that I had caught onto one of the metal locks when Noah had pushed me. I began unwrapping the gauze from the roll, and wrapping it around myself.

Once my wound was tended to, and my clothes were back on, I leaned against the sink, starring at my own reflection.

_This isn't real. How can it be real?_

My eyes were bloodshot, and if I hadn't looked bad enough already, my once perfectly styled quiff was in ruins.

I sighed, refusing to care. This day was so fucked up; it wasn't like properly-done hair would help any.

_Ding._

The warning bell sounded, signaling that class was about to start. I hurriedly picked up the set of bloody clothes and stuffed them in my backpack. As I quickly paced out of the bathroom, my eyes met with a very familiar sight; only the unforgettable sweater/short-skirt combination of Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rachel!" I called, causing her to turn around. Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes looked similar to mine.

"Rachel, what happened?" I asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"What do you care? You have enough to deal with, why would you care about me?"

She seemed defeated, and the Rachel Berry I knew was never defeated. Something was wrong, yet again.

"Rachel, we may fight and argue sometimes, but I'll always care about you. We're family, after all."

She threw me a confused look. "Kurt, what are you talking about? In fact, _why _are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me."

She had to be kidding, but the look on her face told me otherwise.

"What are _you _talking about? Everyone in glee club talks to you, even on your most annoying days."

"Glee club? What glee club?"

_Ding._

The final bell sounded, signaling class had begun. Rachel's eyes cast open in alarm, and she began quickly down the hallway toward her class.

"Look Kurt, I need to go. I have a perfect attendance record, which is now broken, thanks to you."

"Rachel wait!" I yelled, but she was already to far gone to hear me.

Was the world mad, or was I? Nothing seemed to be right. Why the hell was there no glee club? What on _earth _was going on?

I started running, no, _sprinting _towards the school guidance office, not knowing what else to do. I needed to talk to someone, and if that person was Miss Pillsbury, so be it.

I burst through her door, slamming it behind me, which most likely scared the living crap out of Miss Pillsbury.

"Kurt! Oh my, you scared me!" she exclaimed, her hand grabbing her chest. "What bring you here today?"

"I, erm, just really need to talk to someone," I said honestly.

"Take a seat," she motioned toward one of two empty, blue chairs, in which I immediately sat in.

"So," She started, a questioning look appearing on her face. "What did you want to talk about?"

Miss Pillsbury was a great person. She was sweet, innocent and kind, and honestly quite pretty. But aside from that, she didn't exactly make the best guidance counselor. However, she was a very trustworthy person, and that is why I began spilling all of the crazy details of my morning, from waking up in my old bed, from being shoved by Noah.

"Um, wow Kurt. That sounds like a very strange morning! You must of had quite the dream!" she laughed, where as I became confused.

"Dream? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Kurt, you can't just simply travel back in time. Therefor, you must have dreamt about the future."

For a moment, I was convinced she was right. With everything that had happened today, it would be easy to assume that I had dreamt it all.

But I knew it wasn't a dream. I could still feel Blaine's lips on mine. I could remember in detail the apartment that Rachel and I shared. I could still see the images of everyone in the choir room, planning our set list for the regionals competition, which we would later win and move on to nationals. Plus, the time span along all of these events was years apart. There was no way this could all be a dream.

"Miss Pillsbury, it wasn't a dream. I'm positive it wasn't a dream."

Miss Pillsbury eyed my every movement, thinking of her response.

"Okay, Kurt. If you want to believe that all of those things happened, go right ahead. But that doesn't explain what you think happened to that 'glee club' thing that Mr. Schuster set up a couple years ago."

I shook my head. "Like I said, no one seems to remember glee club, not even Rachel Berry. Rachel was the star of that club, everyone knew that, whether they were willing to admit it or not. How could she not remember something so extraordinary in her life?"

Miss Pillsbury sighed. "I don't mean to be a buzzkill, Kurt, but I don't think that club was such an extraordinary part of anyone's life."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! Glee club was one of the most influential parts of both my and my peers' lives.

"That club meant the world to us! Without it, Quinn would have never made through her pregnancy, and Tina would have kept her stutter. For you to say something like that, you out of all people, is quite insulting." I yelled harshly. Miss Pillsbury didn't seem mad at me for raising my voice, but worried.

"Kurt, what on earth are you on about? That club didn't even last a year, let alone throughout Quinn's pregnancy."

"A-a year?! Glee club has been around so much longer than a year!" I argued, my eyes growing teary and my lip quivering.

"Sweetie," She grabbed both of my hands in hers. "Don't you remember? When Mr. Schuster couldn't get any of the popular kids to sign up, glee club didn't stand a chance."

Before I could control myself, I broke free of Miss Pillsbury's grasp, storming out of the room before she could say a word. I was done. So very, very done.

I was done hearing my friends talk as if we were strangers. I was done hearing that my whole life was just some bitter dream. I was done hearing that there was no glee club. I was done hearing all of these lies.

I ran down the empty hallways of McKinley, tears rushing down my face. Or so I thought the halls were empty.

"Hey lady! Whatcha crying about? Did One Direction break-up or something?"

David Karofsky received a high-five from one of his friends, who were no-doubt all skipping class. They were all standing outside of the boys' locker room, texting on their phones.

"Not now, Karofsky." I silently pleaded. My plea must have been louder than expected, because he had surely heard what I'd said.

"Aw, does lady-boy have a problem?" He baby-talked to me, making me even more infuriated.

"It's none of your business, Karofsky. Why don't you just get back to watching stupid cat videos with the rest of your barbaric friends."

I instantly regretted this moment to pick a fight. I may have won a year ago in the locker room, but that surely wouldn't happen with all of his friends around.

"You messin' with me, Hummel?" He came away from the wall, walking towards me with a defensive look. "I know that you don't need a repeat of what happened last time."

"What? You kissing me? No, I really don't want to remember your sausage lips on mine, thank you."

_Holy shit. What did I just say?_

Before I knew it, I was pinned against a locker, Karofsky looming over me.

"_What did you just say, fag_?"

"That you kissed me."

I really needed to get a handle on my temper.

I could see Karofsky's friends gathering around us, some cracking their fists, as if they were ready to start a fight.

_Ow!_

Before I could see anything, my cheek went numb, and I could almost feel the blood pouring down my face.

"I have never, _ever_, kissed you Hummel, although it seems you clearly want me to."

I stared straight into Karofsky's eyes, but I couldn't find a single trace of fibbing, which was unbelievable, seeing as Karofsky is a horrible liar. It was then I realized.

_He wasn't lying_.

The crowd of boys started to close in on me, making the air denser. The smell of sweat and unwashed socks made its way through my nostrils, making it harder and harder to breathe.

"You should have kept that little fantasy to yourself, Hummel," Karofsky said as he cracked his knuckles.

I couldn't help but think the same thing before a new sensation of pain rippled throughout my body. 


End file.
